


I thought you'd ask for it

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Failed Seduction, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Tanpa diduga tangan Byungchan memukul dada Sejun. Nggak sakit sih, tapi kaget juga. “Kakak aku godain nggak mempan!”
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 3





	I thought you'd ask for it

“Mau es krim nggak kak?” tanya Byungchan tiba-tiba, beberapa menit setelah selesai mandi.

Sejun, tentu saja, kebingungan. Ini pukul sembilan malam. “Hah? Lo mau ambilin gitu atau gimana? Nggak kedinginan?” Byungchan mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. “Ya boleh sih.... Thanks.”

Byungchan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya di sofa dan berjalan menuju kulkas di dapur. Antara tempat Sejun duduk dengan dapur tidak ada sekat, jadi Sejun masih bisa melihat Byungchan yang membuka lemari es dan mengambil satu tube es krim dari sana. Bisa dilihatnya juga Byungchan yang membungkuk untuk mengambil mangkok di sendok di pantry bagian bawah...? Aneh, seingat Sejun di rak dekat tempat cuci piring juga ada.... Tapi Sejun cuma diam saja dan menunggu Byungchan datang dengan es krimnya.

Ternyata keanehan Byungchan tidak berhenti di situ saja. Entah kenapa, hari ini Byungchan makan es krimnya berantakan sekali, berkali-kali menetes ke lengannya dan dijilat sembarangan. Bekas-bekas es krim juga banyak tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya, membuat Sejun banyak meraih kotak tisu di dekatnya untuk membantu membersihkan es krim yang belepotan itu.

Lebih anehnya lagi, mood Byungchan terlihat merosot tajam setelah es krimnya habis. Padahal biasanya es krim adalah obat galau nomer 1 buat Byungchan. Tapi kali ini, Sejun sedikit khawatir ketika bibir Byungchan mencebik kesal dan langkahnya agak terhentak ketika berjalan ke dapur untuk membuang sampah dan melempar sendok ke tempat cuci piring. Tawaran Sejun untuk biar dia saja yang beres-beres juga sama sekali tidak digubris.

Sejun yakin ada yang salah ketika Byungchan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan sebentar kemudian terdengar deritan ranjang, sepertinya karena Byungchan menghempaskan tubuhnya terlalu keras ke atasnya.

Sejun segera mematikan televisi dan mendatangi Byungchan di kamarnya.

Di atas tempat tidurnya Byungchan tertelungkup dan wajahnya benar-benar tersembunyi antara bantal dan lipatan tangannya. Sejun perlahan mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi tubuh Byungchan, dengan ragu mengusap punggungnya lembut.

“Lo kenapa, sayang? Mau cerita?” Yang ditanya mengeluarkan suara teriakan tertahan sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Sejun makin kebingungan.

“Gue ada salah?” Dijawab dengan gelengan lagi.

“Gue nggak salah tapi gue ada ngeselinnya?” Hening sejenak sebelum kepala Byungchan terlihat mengangguk pelan.

“Ngomong gue ngeselinnya gimana, mau nggak? Sini kasih tau, sayang,” bujuk Sejun. Byungchan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mendelik ke arah Sejun. “Nggak usah sayang-sayang kalo nggak sayang beneran,” jawabnya ketus.

Gerakan tangan Sejun yang mengusap punggung Byungchan terhenti, kemudian bergerak ke arah pergelangan tangan yang lebih muda. “Kok bisa bilang gitu?” tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tanpa diduga tangan Byungchan memukul dada Sejun. Nggak sakit sih, tapi kaget juga. “Kakak aku godain nggak mempan!”

Sejun terdiam sejenak. Byungchan menganggap diamnya Sejun sebagai afirmasi dari pernyataannya jadi ia pukul dada Sejun sekali lagi dan kembali mengubur wajahnya di bantal.

“Bentar, bentar,” sergah Sejun, “tadi tuh—lo lagi godain??” “Byungchan, Byungchan. Sini dulu yuk gue mau jelasin. Yuk bangun, duduk dulu,” Sejun menarik tangan Byungchan agar yang lebih muda mau bangun kemudian duduk.

Bibir Byungchan masih mencebik kesal meskipun ia menurut untuk duduk bersandar di headboard. _There’s no way Im Sejun can resist stealing a kiss or two_. Untungnya sepertinya setelah dicium mood Byungchan membaik sedikit, _sedikit_.

“Sorry gue nggak tau kalo tadi lagi digodain, Sayang. Eh, jangan ngambek dulu. Soalnya selama ini gue mikirnya ya, kalau suatu saat kita siap, atau pengen, ya kita tinggal minta aja, gitu. Apalagi selama ini lo sama sekali nggak ada malu buat minta hal-hal lain ke gue, kan? Suka minta peluk, minta cium,” kalimat Sejun terpotong untuk mencium pipi Byungchan yang memerah karena kata-katanya. “Makanya gue kira masalah kayak gini juga lo bakalan minta ke gue.

“Tapi gue ngeh kok tadi lo ngapain di sana,” dijawilnya dagu Byungchan. “Gue liat lo sengaja ambil sendok di bawah padahal di rak atas ada. Gue liat lo sengaja makannya belepotan biar bisa jilat-jilat bibir sama tangan lo. Tapi gue nggak tau _kenapa_. Maaf ya, sayang? Please jangan bilang lo nggak mempan godain gue, apalagi sampe ngerasa kalo gue nggak tertarik, gue nggak sayang. Karena gue sayang, banget,” ujarnya panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan cubitan pelan di pipi gembil Byungchan.

Byungchan menghela napas, kemudian, “oke. Kalo gitu. Kak aku mau. Sekarang yuk.”


End file.
